1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring composition for decoration, a decorative material, a base material having a decorative material, a transfer material, a touch panel, and an information display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in some of the electronic devices such as mobile phones, car navigations, personal computers, ticket vending machines, and bank terminals, a touch panel-type input device is disposed on the surface of a liquid crystal display device or the like, and, with reference to command images displayed on image display regions of the liquid crystal display device, information corresponding to the command images can be input by touching places in which the command images are displayed with a finger, a stylus, or the like.
The front plate of the input device (touch panel) can be provided with decorative layers having a variety of tones, and, recently, among those decorative layers, particularly for white decorative layers, there has been a demand for improving brightness and whiteness.
In addition, since there are cases in which white decorative materials alone allow routing circuits and the like in display devices to be visible to users, there has been another demand for using black decorative materials (in some cases, also referred to as light-blocking layers) or decorative materials colored to other colors in order to prevent routing circuits and the like from being visible.
As electrostatic capacitance-type input devices of the related art, electrostatic capacitance-type input devices described in JP2013-218313A, JP2014-24316A, and JP2014-137617A are known.